Dark Repressions
by PrettyKittyh2o
Summary: A masquerade ball is being held to find a spouse for young Isabella swan, little does she know how the night will end. Set in the 1850's, AU, Please R&R, Thank youz! BxE
1. Chapter 1 Dances

Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight...or Edward...or Emmett...or Jasper...or...well you get the idea

A/N : This is probably only end up being a one-shot, but if people like it enough I'll think about it. But for now, its time for a lovely waltz :) ( Yes, it is sort of songfic for only this chapter, and that's because I absolutely adore the song! )

**The Last Dance**

_**The date is set on February, 24, 1951**_

_**This Masquerade Ball is being held in hope to find a spouse for Isabella Swan**_

_**Your are Invited to witness a lovely dance **_

_**One of life, admiration, conflict, and a silenced clock.**_

_**Enjoy, and have a wonderful night.**_

_**Song : Ash -Vampire Love**_

**(E.POV)**

"**There must be a lady of the eye" my "father" pushed.**

"**Father, I came here on my own accord, which was definitely not to find a spouse." **

" **I understand that son, but not even to dance with?" he looked over the crowd of dancing people until he seemed to find what he was looking for, "Ah-ha! Why not the Young Ms. Stanley?"**

**At that I tried not hard to gag and laugh at the same time. It was not that Ms. Stanley was unattractive, indeed not, but yet her personality. It was abominable! Quite frankly I could not understand why we all decided to attend this masquerade ball in the beginning. My "adopted" brother, Jasper, was going mad being in such close quarters with humans.**

**And he, being the empath and also being able to give out emotions, has the rest of us, a total of 7, also trying harder to hold back our true nature. We were a family of vampires, vegetarian ones of course. Which means we tend to be more civilized, not wanting to feed upon humans. Very rarely do we sacrifice our calm nature, only when we feel its best to save that human life. Though, this, is not really -**

**My thoughts were then interrupted by the most amazing , floral scent ever. Instantly my head shot up and I found where the scent flowed from. It had come from none other than who the masquerade ball was being held for, Isabella Swan. With barely any civil thought left I started to follow where she was headed; And as if fate had planned Ms. Swan tripped, and her now my pray, I gladly helped her up. **

**When her brown eyes, full of embarrassment meet mine, everything went fuzzy, her cheeks flooded with blood but her eyes spoke a story. A story I wanted more to understand.**

_**Sub-cult fantasy, vampire love  
Carnal sacrifice of the virgin dove  
In the midnight court I scent your blood  
Innocence drowning in the flood **_

**Subconsciously I pulled her closer, my vampire-self still sucking her in. **

"**Hello" I breathed my sweet breath.**

"**h...hu...hii" she said, completely dazed. I knew this was wrong, STOP! I yelled internally, not only to save my family, but because something about Bella sang to me, something more than her blood. For a few long seconds I stared into her eyes, trying to clear my head.**

"**I need to go" I sighed and began to walk away. After a few steps I thought I was safe, but then -**

"**Wait!" her voice cried so sadly I couldn't help but stop dead in my tracks. Time seemed to slow immensely as I waited for her to catch up.**

"**Won't.." she paused, moving to show her pleading eyes to me, "Won't you dance with me?" Oh, how bad I wanted to say no; but her beauty was radiating, she wore a sweet baby blue dress, ****baby blue wings and a baby blue feathered mask. Ever so quickly everything about her called to me, and how I wanted to her protect her from anything hurtful to her; Me at the top of the list. Yet, those eyes, my instinct and still somewhat man in me couldn't resist, I accepted. **

_**Tonight I want you in my arms  
It's not the end, no  
Tonight I place you safe from harm  
It's not the end, no **_

**(B.POV)**

**I am sure I probably looked like one of those flapper girls chasing after a young man I didn't even know. Yet, all my etiquette and formal training was shot down the tube after having one look into his eyes. They were a sweet honey, they looked almost sinister. There was conflict behind them, they were live pools of emotion, a hidden soul; And as I looked into them, all I wanted to do was end the pain.**

**Then as if my oogling hadn't gone far enough, his skin shone-like granite. His features were predominant and had a boyish body for a man. **

"**That would be nice" _He_ finally answered to my offering of dance, after seeming to fight again internally.**

"**Thank you..uh.?" I paused not recalling him telling me his name.**

"**If I told you my name Ms. Swan then what would be the point of a masquerade ball?" he mocked, giving a crooked smile that was absolutely breath taking. I just laughed and followed him to the middle of the dance floor. As comfortable as I felt with this sir, I could tell he had a secret. One that went beyond most people's imaginations.**

**_Victorian repression, I fantasize  
Chromium lips and metallic eyes  
the reverse cowgirl death defies  
Virginal sinners tell sadistic lies_ **

**Yet, all too soon my suspicions were locked away for later as I began to dance with the handsome sir. As I slowly met his eyes something struck me, they were darker. Not immensely, but a shade. What was going on in his head? Without thinking I voiced my mind.**

"**What are you thinking about?" I whispered, not sure he probably caught it, I hope he didn't.**

"**What?" he did.**

**I figured the cat was out of the bag so I asked a little louder, "What are you thinking about?"**

"**About the beautiful woman I am dancing with" he answered shortly, but his eyes told a different story.**

**Then as to trying to defy me the evil blush rose upon my cheeks again, I looked down for a moment before pushing a bit further.**

"**There's something in your eyes, what are you conflicting over?"**

**It happened again, his eyes flashed a shade darker and he seemed to recoil like a beaten puppy afraid of getting hit.**

"**W..wh..what?" he murmured after spinning me out and in.**

"**Your hiding something, let me help" I pleaded.**

_**Tonight I want you in my arms  
It's not the end, no  
Tonight I place you safe from harm  
It's not the end, no **_

**(E.POV) **

**How did she see this? How did she even know this?! I really needed to get my act together, my vampire self was becoming more reluctant to sit back, this dance better end soon or else I wouldn't be to control myself. _Don't hurt her, don't hurt her_ I chanted myself over and over. There was something about this Swan girl that seemed to kill a little bit more of me with each murderous thought I had about her.**

**The only bright side was that if I did manage to bite her Carlisle would pull me off before it had gone to far. Wait, that would be good for who? No, there is no good part. I would not damn a pure, innocent girl such as her to a life of black hell. With each minute that passed as we danced, my true instinct crawled higher and higher, her life was quickly dwindling away. The clock read, 11:53, at midnight the party would be over. There was a still a chance to save her.**

"**Sir?" she asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. Why did she insist on call me sir?**

"**Call me by Edward, please."**

"**Oh, well, Edward, whats on your mind?" she pushed, was it that noticeable?**

"**Nothing, just frightened over some family troubles" I rushed, trying to make a cover up answer, but I could tell she didn't believe me.**

"**Mhmm, care to talk about them?" **

"**No, no. I need no burden you Misses." She looked about to protest for a moment when the music finally ended, I bowed and she curtsied, making her hair fall to one side. Her neck was easily exposed to my arrival, just one kiss on the neck, is all it would take. _Stop!_ I slapped myself internally, I needed get out of there now.**

"**I'm sorry Ms. Swan, but I need to take leave for some air"**

**Cutely, but unknowingly hazardous to her little knowing self she tilted her head to side, as to test me some now. Surprisingly a small, sweet smirk appeared on her face and she answered the most horrific words.**

"**I'll come along as well"**

_**Soul searching on your knees  
The time is always now for eternity  
Black death market uniform  
Submit unto my kiss and you'll be reborn **_

_**OOO**_

**As we walked out the hand-made French doors I couldn't help but notice how ever more beautiful Isabella was in the moonlight. Her skin glowed like a midnight fairy, her eyes reflected the upfront ponds, and the wind made her almost glide. That was until her shoe had caught the door step and she fumbled forward.**

**Without thinking my arms shot out and I caressed her soft body from hitting the cold floor. That was all it took for everything to be forgotten, it was just me, and my pray. Her scent flooded my brain, she was my kill now. Slowly I helped her up, trying not to be hasty. Then in my peripheral vision I spotted Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett staring at me with worry. **

_**Edward, what are you doing!? **_**Called Carlisle, but my mind was far from civilized, I just sent a evil smile and shut the doors. They couldn't come rushing after me, knowing it would cause a scene and they knew what I was about to do, they couldn't rise suspicion. I was masked, I was deadly, and this would be the perfect crime.**

_**Sub-cult fantasy, vampire love  
Erotic bombshell, she's the god  
above  
Give me cardinal sin, sensual head  
Vapor trail vision, but I'mdead **_

"**Edward?" called my pray.**

"**Yes?" I purred, sending her into a daze. This was my chance, I locked out the tiny voice that told me "no" and pulled her down near the fountain. **

"**Come with me" throwing all my dazzling tricks upon her, I realized her heart had already began to slow. I smiled a cunning smile.**

"**How about one last dance?" I said, slowly spinning her out and back in. The slow step dance soon began to turn into the waltz, and deathly waltz. After a few playing moves, I spun her and slowly tilted her back, exposing her white neck too me.**

"**You smell..delicious" I whispered into her ear before giving her slight kisses and then giving her the sealing kiss. The kiss of death. As the clock struck twelve it was not the cheers and music sailing through the air, but a sacrificed scream.**

_**Tonight I want you in my arms  
It's not the end, no  
Tonight I place you safe from harm  
It's not the end, no  
Tonight I want you in my arms  
It's not the end, no  
Tonight I need to feel your charms  
It's not the end, no  
It's not the end, no  
It's not the end, no  
It's not the end, no**_

**OooOOoOoooOOoOOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOOOOoOoOoOOoOooOoOOoOoOO**

**A/N Soooooo? What do you guys think!? I wrote this one-shot all day long! And I swear...ALL DAY LONG! I know the language may be a bit of for the early 1900's but I tried! A+ for effort right?? :D Well please tell me what you guys think, even if its just a quick, "Great" or ever famous, "THIS SUCKS!" Either is appreciated :P **

**If you guys want me to continue, I'll give it some thought.**

**I would like one thing mainly of you guys though, please do not copy this story. I really am looking forward to turning this plot into a book, not with Edward and Bella of course, but somewhere along the lines. I mean who doesn't love a sneaky masquerade ball right??**

**So thanks again, Please R&R.**

**- Prettykittyh2o3**


	2. Chapter 2 Murder

Disclaimer : Mez No own Twilight -sniff-

The A/N is at the bottom

**Chapter 2**

**Trepidation**

_**Song for this chapter : **_

**_Boys like Girls – HeroHeroine. _ **

**_Murder has been committed_**

_**Revenge is on the rise**_

_**It has only **_

_**begun.**_

**(E.POV)**

_**Like heaven **_**I thought contently as the warm liquid of her blood flooded my mouth, and erupted my veins. The smell was floral, the taste; indescribable. The beast inside raged with success and hunger. No matter how sweet the blood, the beast never tamed; as I was thought it would be. It was not silent, yet louder than ever actually. It was surprising at the sudden outbreak, and now chilled me to the bone with fear.**

**As the liquid invaded my body in a bittersweet way, small parts of my conscious was beginning to awake once more. Like little flickers of understanding and it was at this moment I remembered that my power existed. It was the power of telepathy, yes I can read minds. And in the corner of my mind, just alarming enough, I heard the thoughts of the humans and my family inside.**

_**What was that? - Sir Swan**_

_**Sounded like it came from outside.. - Lady Swan**_

_**Let's go check it out. - suspicious commoner **_

_**Edward... – Esme.**_

_**Their coming Edward, leave the body, JUST GO! - Carlisle.**_

**The last statement was just authoritative and familiar enough to bring me to stop drinking the succulent blood and see a band of humans burst through the doors. I cursed as their eyes moved from me to the half-dead girl in my arms, and all to quickly their eyes turned to horror. Sir Swan's eyes read of hate, dread, and revenge. One thing ran through my mind before I placed the body down and raced away, "What have I done?".**

**OOO**

**Racing away the last thing I saw was Sir Swan pick up his doomed daughter and Esme and Carlisle try to comfort him. Carlisle's eyes read disappointment, and sorrow. Each dark emotion set my heart sinking deeper into the pit of my stomach. Not only did I hate killing that innocent angel, but I also hated disappointing my only father figure. **

**Carlisle made his existence worth while by training the ones he saved, leading us to find and hold onto some of our inner human. And by doing what I just did, I practically just threw all his work away. I couldn't see him ever allowing myself back into his life, I was a terror, an animal. Now, I would have to live this life, the life of a beast. **

**Slowly I shifted to a steady pace and moved to sit beneath a tree. _Why, why, WHY!_ Was the reoccurring question, I know I had not known Miss Swan, but it was not only the guilt of killing someone innocent; but there was this connection, I wanted to protect to her from all things harmful. I wanted to punch any male species who even thought about admiring her beauty. They did not deserve her, but one other thing also bugged me. Why, would a monster like I deserve her any more? I didn't; but oh, how I wanted to.**

**(Carlisle POV) (A/N I know it doesn't sound amazing. But I will try! Never done this POV, so bear with me :D )**

**People talked all around about the mysterious thing that killed young Ms. Swan, little did they know she was far from death. The question is, how could I move her to a safer area without it becoming more suspicious? I glanced at Esme, she was at the moment comforting older Ms. Swan. All in all, I was sad that it happened to be my own son that had done this, but we all fall of the wagon at times. I just hoped Edward knew that. The smell of blood was faint to me due to years of control, but young Ms. Swan's blood was abnormally appealing. **

**Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie had all fled the scene to find Edward after everyone cleared the room because of the scent and the ride range of it's spread. And from prior knowledge I guessed the only reason Edward couldn't resist was because of Jasper's emotions and that young Ms. Swan was his "singer" as the Volturi call them. **

**A singer is, putting it bluntly, a certain type of blood that for some reason just calls to a vampire. A way of explaining it is like a alcoholic that has refrained for drinking the sweet wine. Yet, one day they are sent into a room full of stale beer, but only one rare wine. They could either drink the stale beer and save the wine, or salvage it slowly; And from today's incidents, it seems Edward just couldn't resist the wine. **

"**What does the outlook seem to be Doctor Cullen?" asked Sir Swan pulling me from my thoughts and looking down at his daughter in pure anguish. **

"**I'm afraid," I paused looking at her beginning to pale, "that it's still to early to tell."**

"**Why her?" **

**At first I thought to answer but decided the question was much more to himself than to me; So, I just sighed and gently picked the poor girl up. She was a small little thing, even though vampires can pick up much more than their own weight, she was abnormally weightless. I studied the situation for a moment before coming up with a plan. **

"**Sir Swan, I recommend we should just leave her be in her bedroom. I've have done all I could do and now all we really can do is wait."**

**Sir Swan just nodded, not having the courage to look at his daughter anymore. I could tell he was having a internal battle of what to do and how to do it. He knew well enough that this was no normal human he was messing with, but losing a child could never be easy and being a father figure, he would die trying to get revenge. **

**Walking through the sea of people I heard things from that the killer was the devil to the grim reapers himself. In the ball room the shrieks of Misses Swan rang higher in the air as I passed her with her child. Her broken child. Sadly I looked into Esme's eyes as to tell her the outcome, she just nodded with her eyes full of non-floodable tears. Esme had lost a child of her own when she was human, this must have just broke her fragile heart. **

**OOO**

**A couple minutes later I placed the small Isabella on her bed, and left the room. Surprisingly she hadn't screamed once, and normally the pre-borns are screaming to quit fire by now. From **

**self-experience the pain was unforgettable. It felt as if a torch was being ran through your body, back and forth, back and forth. Then to only get worse, someone was also throwing dry ice and salt on you at a non-stop rate. At the moment, I realized, it had been an hour and a half at most. We'd have to grab her tonight. **

**When I made it back to the Ball Room Misses Swan had settled to broken sobs, Esme still by her side. After fetching Sir Swan to come for his wife, Esme and I, as nonchalantly as possible made our way from the house and into to the forest. Not to far in we heard whispered screams. Only one conclusion: the children.**

**( E.POV) **

"**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" whisper-yelled Rosalie, the maddest of all. **

"**I wasn't" was all I could muster back.**

"**You could have just exposed us all!" she said, coming a tad bit closer.**

"**I'm so-" but before I could apologize I was stopped by a slap to the face.**

"**Rosalie!" growled Emmett.**

"**What?!" she replied with a growl of her own.**

"**We're all mad at him, but he didn't deserve that!" **

"**Hmph!" **

"**Ed-" I was saved from more questions because someone else arrived. Silently I looked up, to see something, well someone, that made ashame wash through me.**

"**Edward" he spoke.**

"**Carlisle" I replied, looking down like a terrified puppy. It was not the fear of be scolded that drowned me, but the disappointment I knew Carlisle must be feeling. I was a monster. Yes, some of my "siblings" have killed a few, but all by accident. Carlisle always seemed to think I would be one to keep the control; he had faith in me. There was a quick rustle and I knew the family had left, all except Carlisle.**

**The minutes seemed to tease me as the moved slowly, prolonging the uncomfortable silence. It wasn't long before I understood that Carlisle was waiting for a explanation. Wearily I gathered up the courage and began to speak.**

"**It just smelled so good" I whispered, waiting for a reaction. Cautiously after hearing no reply I lifted my head and saw Carlisle leaning against a tree. His mind was running a mile a minute, and the beast still alive inside I couldn't catch more than a few words.**

**I took it as he was wanting for me to continue and before I could stop myself, everything came out on its own. **

"**Ms. Swan came down the stairs, her beauty carrying her gracefully. As she walked past, it was not only her beauty that radiated, but her scent. Carlisle, her scent, it was like stepping in heaven. It instantly wrapped itself around me, pulling me in." By now I was pacing around, remembering each detail exactly. " I couldn't resit her, I followed right behind. Not to soon we began to dance, her features so pale, so delicate. All I wanted to do was protect her. Then suddenly, we were drawn close and the killer inside took over. We walked outside, she was my prey."**

**Relived I sighed and looked at Carlisle, his eyes staring at me with understanding and contemplation. It was like being put on pedestal and the whole world deciding whether you live or die. It was agony.**

**Uselessly I apologized, "I'm so sorry" and looked at my feet; Unable to look him in the eyes.**

"**Needn't apologize to me, Edward. I understand we all fall off the wagon at some point. Sooner or later I expected for you to do as well. Not to say that I am not disappointed, but I do not hate you. You are my son."**

"**I am a monster Carlisle" I sighed.**

"**We are not monsters, we a merely predators, sometimes called in and which then we cannot stop our instinct."**

**What he said made all the sense in the world, but I just wish I could have had more control.**

"**She, Isabella, did not deserve to die so brutally." My voice barely audible as the realization of how I actually killed an angel.**

"**It was fate" Carlisle said simply.**

"**Fate?" What had fate to do with this mess?**

"**You will see soon; Yet now is the time to go and get Ms. Swan"**

"**What, why?" I had killed her, why should we take her? Shouldn't the dead be buried with- Then it hit me. **

"**Oh no, Carlisle! Please, she can't!" I exclaimed.**

"**I'm sorry, Edward. Her transformation has began." **

**oOooOoooOoOoOoooooOoOoOoOoOoooooOOooooooOOOOOOoOOoOoOoOoOOOOoooOoO**

**A/N **

**Yes, I have decided to continue and with a cliff hanger! What will Ms. Isabella have to say? Why does fate have to with the entire thing? Well stay tuned for another chapter coming up soon! XD I love the plot and thought you guys would enjoy it. So tell me what you guys think, please! I need reviews to write, if your not a fan of reviewing, than get your friend, or their friend to review. I would love you guys for it!! It gives me great ideas of where to go with a story. **

**P.S Sorry if updates are slow, I don't have lots of time to write due to school and another story I have going, but I will get em' up! **

**Thank you guys!**

**- Prettykittyh2o **


	3. Chapter 3 Blood

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter Three**

**Rebirth**

**Song : Skillet – Rebirth.**

**(E.Pov)**

_**No**_** was the only thing that ran through my mind. Killing poor Isabella was one thing; but a transformation. **_**No, god-no.**_** Slowly I felt my head shaking back and forth involuntarily, I placed my arms around my head; trying to hold myself together. Isabella Swan was an angel, something good- a life of darkness was **_**not**_** what she deserved. In the silence of the night I heard a tearing sob, only to realize that it was mine. **

" **Carlisle, please-can't we stop this?" I pleaded.**

"**Edward, I'm sorry" he replied.**

"**GOD WHY!" I yelled, jumping and slamming my fist into a tree.**

"**Edward, please calm down."**

"**I can't! Carlisle she never deserved this! Ms. Isabella had a life; and I took it from her!"**

"**It was only meant to happen" Carlisle tried again.**

_**Well, it should have been something that I could've changed**_** I thought to myself bitterly.**

"**Don't fight with yourself so much; the damage has been done, Edward."**

**I sighed, what he was true. No matter what, it was now irreversible. An angel has been damned, now all I could do was try and not hurt her anymore. A broken angel- that should never happen.**

"**Alright Carlisle, let's go get her. The night is on it's way out." I sighed and dashed towards the Swan castle.**

**Within minutes the black iron gate of the Swan residence appeared, along with the century-worn castle. It was exquisitely constructed; dark gray rock, high bedroom windows, a gated and wooded door. Next to its breath-taking appearance, it was surprisingly well hidden; tall, full trees from willows to oaks covered the entire castle. Well hidden, beautifully structured. Amazing to say the least. **

**As the scenery of the Swan estate swarmed my mind, so did Ms. Isabella's unforgettable scent. The only odd part was to how faint it was. I mean I knew I drank much of her blood, but still, her faint was almost as faint as-**

" **Wait, Carlisle? " I stopped, placing a firm arm to hold back my father.**

"**Edward?" he asked clearly concerned.**

"**Could a transformation, last less than 3 days?"**

"**I don't- well, I suppose so. Why?" **

"**Oh god, Carlisle. We need to grab Ms. Isabella now!" I shouted and before I knew it, I was scaling the 4 floor high castle to where her scent lead. **

**I huffed and puffed as I scaled the gray brick, not of exhaustion, but of adrenaline and worry. _How fast could it spread? Could her transformation already be complete? Why don't I hear her heartbeat!?_ As I got close to her window I realized there was silence. Not a good sign. Finally I took one last leap and landed on the sill of her window. What I saw was one of the most horrifying things ever.**

**On the floor was Isabella, no wait, the new Isabella towering over a elderly maid. Blood soiled the floor and clothing of both the maid and Isabella. I could hear the rapid unneeded breathing of Isabella as she pulled from the now lifeless maid.**

"**Isabella" I whispered, unable to contain my shock. Then in all but in a quick second, Isabella's head turned and she caught view of me; and before I realized it, we were falling 4 stories down as she leaped and took me to the ground below. As we fell like boulders, Isabella scratched and tore at me. When we finally hit the earthy floor with a thunderous _BOOM!_ I was struggling to pin her arms to her side and get far away enough so she couldn't tear me apart. **

**Only seconds after we hit, lights flickered on in the castle and concerned voices filled the premises and were headed to Ms. Isabella's bedroom. Then, next thing I knew I felt another rock hard body join me and Isabella's squabble( A/N A real word! ); it could have only been Carlisle. Soon, I felt the pressure of Isabella being raised off me and heard Carlisle yell that we better get going. **

**Quickly I scrambled to my feet and looked at Carlisle with a what looked like lifeless newborn Isabella. She laid limply over his shoulder, not even a slow breathing.**

"**Carlisle?" I stuttered, trying to regain composure. **

"**She'll be fine; We better get home now though before she starts up again and the humans find us"**

"**Right" I agreed and shot off into the moonlit night, thinking of how apologize to poor Isabella.**

**A/N : I know vampires can't get knocked out; but it was the easiest way to get Bella to the Cullen estate without someone getting hurt. So don't flame to much for that part. I'll explain later why I haven't updated in forever and day. As for now, Along with the story!**

**- Prettykitty!**


	4. Chapter 4 What?

Disclaimer : I own Nothing. 'Sept the plot :P

**Chapter 4 **

**Broken and Repaired.**

"**Edward!" hissed Alice as I entered the family waiting room with a still unconscious Isabella. As I moved down into what we call the "New Bedroom", for newborns, Alice continued her displeasing conversation in my mind. **_**God Edward, where do I start? Oh yes, at the beginning and the question, WHY? You have the best control out of all of us next to Carlisle; then at the biggest event of the year you decide to nearly toss our cover! What happened back there Edward?**_

**By now I was just finishing hand-cuffing Isabella to the cold, solid wall. I really wish I could make her more comfortable. Then realizing I was being utterly non-respectable I turned from staring at Isabella and too Alice. Truly, I didn't have more of answer than that I just couldn't help it this time.**

"**She's was different, Alice" I finally managed to whisper after a long while.**

"**Different? How so?" she said in a polite manor. Alice was always good for not pushing my emotions, even if she were infuriate she dare not hasten my anger. Overall, she was a ****great sister-like companion. **

"**Her scent, it was" I paused searching for a word so fine, "divine and captivating." I began pacing the room and without thought took in a deep breathe, and with it came Isabella's faint scent that still lingered. As the aroma filled my solid lungs, it become erotic. My eyes opened quickly and I moved closer to Isabella wanting to hold her all too close to me. It was finally Alice's voice that broke me of my illusion.**

"**Edward?" **

"**Ah," another breathe, "it still sends me sailing even as faint as it be."**

"**What?" Alice spoke, now a little concerned.**

"**Her smell, it's faint but still lives" I turned from Isabella to try and clear my mind and too Alice.**

"**My god, Edward! You look utterly beastly!" Alice took my hand quickly and pulled me to look at myself in the mirror; and indeed, she was correct. My eyes resembled that of lion who was on the out to search for a lioness in the midst of night. To say least, it was a different self.**

"**Alice," I whispered, putting my hands to my face, "whats happening?"**

"**At my guess, Edward : It seems you are hostage of what they call "first love". This made me turn as quickly as Ms. Swan pushed us from her bedroom window earlier; and unable to contain my anger shouted, "WHAT?!"**

**Even after my outburst Alice did not budge an inch, she merely smiled and then walked from the room; leaving me to ponder my now confused mind. Love? I had not nearly known Ms. Swan for an hour, love does not conceive within less than an hour! No, Alice is wrong. If anything, it's ****merely Isabella's scent playing tricks with my mind.**

_**Love, **_**ha! What mockery! Something so rare, so pure, does not come to a beast like I. For one I had killed an angel, and as worse, damned her. What I have done, does not deserve something as grate and life-fulling as- **

"**Wh...where am I?" croaked a soft voice of honey from behind me. Slowly I turned and meet the scarlet eyes of newborn Isabella.**

**A/N Like , no like? Please R&R it helps me SOOOO much!!**

**- Prettykitty! **


	5. Chapter 5 Pain

Disclaimer : I own nothing. 'Sept the Plot :P

Chapter 5

Meetings

**Isabella stood with a weary confidence. Her ground was known, I was wise to not walk close. As well, her face seemed fuller now, her eyes still somewhat hinted with that lovely brown; and her scent, extremely floral. After a few minutes of taking in Ms. Swans immaculate beauty I began to explain.**

"**Isabella-" **

"**Call me Bella, please."**

**I stared at her in awe, she was unbelievably calm. "Okay, Bella. You, are-"**

"**A vampire." It took me a moment to recover again from her calmness.**

"**Yes, a vampire. In which you came by..a foolish mistake of mine. Isabella," I heard a low growl, "Bella, you came down the stairs, you wouldn't leave me be, I truly couldn't resist. Bella; there is no excuse for what I have done. This, is the worst form of death. Truly, I would not, and would be glad if you despised me too the very core of your being. What I have done is unacceptable; and I am so horrified with myself, to hurt someone as innocent as you.." I took a deep breath and turned to Miss Swan before I continued "Bella, I'm just so sorry." I turned and looked into her eyes deeply, pleading for some forgiveness; even though I wouldn't blame her for wanting to burn me in the very pits of hell.**

**I was surprised of what I just let spill from my very mouth, never have I spoke to anyone on such a deep and personal level. Yet, with Isabella it was more difficult not too. As I looked into her eyes, they told me a story. There was something hidden, more than her mind. In which I still could not manage to read. If possible, it seemed more guarded than ever. Her eyes deceived her though, and pulled me like a magnet too her.**

"**Please- say something" I pleaded, feeling at my most vulnerable. Everything felt weak against my body : my arms hung limply at my side, my feet an awkward numbness, and this feeling. It was so odd, a strange kind of aloneness. Time seemed to cease as Isabella opened her eyes that had closed during my plea and as she studied my face. She seemed to read my eyes like she was reading a book. Isabella read into my very core.**

**Then, finally she spoke.**

"**Edward; " my body shivered involuntary as my name melted of her lips like honey, "leave."**

**That one word, one word so simple, so small , completely shattered something inside me. Pain shocked my body, and sprung a question from my own lips before I could catch it.**

"**..Why?" I whispered, searching her for something. Anything.**

**Isabella said nothing, just gave me a cold stare. Not one of hatred like the one I deserved; but of something else. One that just told me to go. One I couldn't disobey. I felt like a small child, being scorned by their mother. Utterly silly, but I knew she wanted, no needed , me to go. **

**So, without another word I turned to the door and took my leave. Yet, as I took my step outside I couldn't help, but take a last glance at Bella. Her head drooped once more, and in my peripheral vision I swear I had seen something that resembled a tear make it way to the ground underneath her. **

**_I am so sorry_, I thought strongly as I shut the door behind me; leaving Isabella and a part of me behind.**

**OoooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOOOOOoooo**

**A/N : So, good, bad? Okay? **

**I am utterly sorry I put my stories off for so long. I just didn't have any motivation at all and absolutely no time whatsoever. I mean, I had only got 3 – 6 reviews per chapter out of 230 something hits. I, just as any writer I'm sure, really look forward to what my readers have too say. You guys help me fix what needs too be fixed and helps me write an amazing story that'll everyone might enjoy. **

**So...please, I know I'm probably asking to much of you guys. But if you can, Please, please Review my chapters. Just a "Great story" or constructive criticism will get this story flowing faster. **

**So, thank you to all of you who still just read my story. I will TRY to update soon. **

**Thank you all,**

**-prettykittyh2o!**


End file.
